youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SMii7Y
Jaren Daniel Smith (born ), better known online as SMii7Y, is a Canadian YouTuber and video game commentator from Windsor, Ontario. He has over 390 million views and over 2.8 million subscribers, and is mostly associated with VanossGaming's group. Before and during the beginning of his YouTube career, he was interested in graphic design, he would design artworks and other designs. His logo, the iconic milkbag for which he is known, was designed by himself. History Jaren created his channel in April of 2011, posting his first video titled "Gotta Love Beta's" in October later that year. Battlefield 3 was the first game featured on his channel. Quotes * "You're gonna die in 3... 2...1... *dies*" (CS:GO) * "Damb." (Golf With Friends) * "he shleep" (PUBG) * "I don't think you understand the circumstances... that he gone." (Mario Kart 8, talking to BasicallyIDoWrk after Mini Ladd rage quit.) * Card: MOM! LOOK! I'M ___! Card: SPONSORED BY GFUEL! (Cards Against Humanity) * "YEET!" (Multiple videos) * "Piece of shit-ass, lookin'-ass, head-ass..." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "Hey, you come here often, baby?!" (Ask Mini) * "Do you remember at the end of this book, when he had green eggs and ham? How happy he was? He ate it and he was like, 'Damn, that was pretty good, fam.'" (Cards Against Humanity) * "Yeah, that bitch. Don't even deserve a gender." (Cards Against Humanity) * "At some point, in today's music industry, some has had to have farted into a microphone and be like, 'Damn, that shit fire.'" (Cards Against Humanity) * "Yeet's making a comeback." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "You fucking piece of shit, Tyler! I hope you have a terrible night's sleep!" (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "It's like pistachio painting." (GTA V) * "The only thing I shit out is MONEY BABY!" (Fortnite, after displaying the emote that "makes it rain.") * "YOU WANT SOME PENIS ENLARGEMENT PILLS?" (PUBG while staring through a small window at Kryoz) * "I'm a prediction masta." (CS:GO) * "Give me dick tonight, OR ELSE!" (Cards Against Humanity) * ”Smii-Seven-y” (CS:GO) * "and then we're gonna use some slant eye yellow" (PUBG) * ChilledChaos: “One in Ten children are actually mistakes, we just don’t know who here is.” SMII7Y “probably me.” (GTA V) * sticky icky dicky thicky fingers (fortnite) * "Hello Mira, let's fight." (Rainbow Six: Siege) * "Man that joke was so high IQ dude." (Rainbow Six: Siege) * "You've yeed your last haw partner." (Red dead redemption) Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 16, 2017. *2 million subscribers: September 17, 2018. *3 million subscribers: September 5, 2019. Trivia * Jaren made his character on his own. He has experience in graphic design. * Jaren is currently sponsored by GFuel and CSGO Live, and both of the sponsorships have been made into jokes. (Use code S7 at checkout for 10% off your next purchase of GFuel, and use code "SMii7Y" for a free $0.40 on CS:GO Live!) * It was a joke that Jaren wouldn't do a face reveal, and it was thought that his face was revealed in Mini Ladd's Tennessee vlog, but he actually revealed in his official face reveal that his face has been leaked online multiple times in the past. * One of Jaren's most known quirks is the numerous times he yells "yeet" * Jaren has a dog, a rottie mix named Octavia, she is 1 year old, Her name comes from Octavia Blake, a character from the TV show The 100. * Jaren is good at predicting things & has good timing skills, like counting down when he or someone will die, telling when the enemy is on the other wall then shoots the wall, and many more. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers